Fate Was Twisting His Arm
by karmadella1234
Summary: Ichigo had known magic sense he was 11 snape had taught him as a pupil and then recommended he come to hogwarts to see what real magic school was like and just like that he was thrown into a new world and a nw adventure R&R summary sucks i know please try it any way please rated T just to be safe send me ideas and thank you:):):)
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Was Twisting His Arm**

_**Notice**__:__ I own neither Harry Potter Or Bleach because if I did why would I be writing fanfics?_

**Number 12, Grimmuald Place: Kitchen (Order of the Phoenix Meeting) **

Chapter 1: Ichigo appears

The Order sat around the abnormally long table in the kitchen. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table they were discussing Harry Potters recent use of underage magic. They had decided that they would send a group of members to retrieve him in two days. While they were discussing who to send to get him Snape looked up all of a sudden and said

"Headmaster can I leave now?"

Dumbledore looked over surprised.

" Of course Severus but why the sudden need to leave?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough. And if he asks I was never hear!"

He said sounding suspiciously nervous before he apperated away. The other witches and wizards were confused by his sudden fear. Then there was a sound and a pair of old fashioned rice door's appeared at the end of the table opposite Dumbledore. Out of those doors came a young man with striking orange hair and a black cat on his shoulders. He was shouting angrily back the way he came in a language no one knew it sounded Asian and complicated. The rice door slammed shut in the young mans face and almost evaporated into the air. The young man looked as angry as he could have been. That was when he turned around and saw where he was and said,

_"Who the hell are you people?"_

The wizards looked at him and said

"What?"

all at once

"_Oh English._ Who the hell are you people?"

Sirius jumped up and said,

"What do you mean? We live here!"

" No only 3 people in this room live here. The 2 red heads and you dog-man"

The Order looked at the man as he looked around and said

"You must be The Order Of The Phoenix. Heard of you even met a member"

"How do you know who we are?"

asked Dumbledore in a light voice.

"Oh my Sensei told me all about you. And by the way my name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

He said, with a formal bow. Dumbledore found his name to be very familiar and started to ponder it.

"Any way where am I?"

"I thought your Sensei told you all about us?"

Said, Madeye.

"Oh he did but he's not the secret keeper so he couldn't tell me where it was _Baka._ And I was asking Country City you know what general continent I was on."

"Your in London England"

Said

"Hmmm I guess they really were telling the truth."

He said, a slight smile on his face.

"Who was telling the truth dear?"

questioned .

"Rukia and Renji were making fun of me because apparently I have to go to school because they heard SouTaichou and my dad talking about it though how those two went unnoticed is still unknown"

Dumbledore said

"What school will you be attending?"

"I'll be going to Hogwarts apparently Sensei's going to work it out with the Headmaster. Don't know why he said I should go any way. Probably because he's a teacher there."

He said with a thoughtful look on his face. Every one was confused at the teacher comment. That is except for Dumbledore who said,

"Are you perhaps Severous's apprentice? He said he has one over the summer. A friend's child."

"Yeah Snape sensei is teaching me magic in place of my mom who died when I was 9"

"So you're the one he disappears to teach and always sends mail to while at the school!"

" Yep he sends me papers with assignments if I need help he has me come to his office for help. He also gets me any books I need and sends them to me and such. Since I cant really just walk in and ask for them."

Dumbledore then said,

" I guess you could stay here until the school year start."

He said this with twinkling eyes. But that look was ruined by Madeye saying

"also so we can keep an I on you"

"Why would you need to do that you can just have Snape Sensei confirm it I know he was here right before I got here"

"how did you know that?"

asked

"because his Reiatsu is still on the air just like how I knew you 3 lived here your Reiatsu is like sunk into the room or no the house as a whole"

Ichigo then pulled his phone out and dialed up Snape Sensei who did confirm who he was with Dumbledore and then he was sent to bed in a abandoned room on the top floor. He slept like a log without the nightmares and the cold sweat as usual he enjoyed his night of rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Morning Confrontation**

**I own nothing NOT Bleach or Harry Potter THOUGH I sincerely wish I did (though if the people who do own them wished to give them to me I would not mind at all so yeah think it over****)**

Ichigo woke up at the crack of dawn and went down stairs quiet as a breeze blowing past the rooms on his way down. Downstairs the kitchen was full was bustling around the kitchen making breakfast, was reading the news paper, the dog man Sirius was complaining into a fire place, a pink haired woman was sleeping at the table (he thought she looked like Tonks only different color hair) and Madeye was siting at the table looking suspiciously at a kettle of tea that was sat at the table.

"Excuse me can I make some coffee?"

looked up from her multiple frying pans smiled and said

"Yes, yes of course dear breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

He looked around the room at the strange assortment of people and smiled at the sheer silliness of it all. When he had finished his coffee he washed his cup, dried it, and then he put it back away and sat o a stool in the corner until said

"Dear do you think you could wake the kids for me?"

"Yeah sure where are their rooms and how many per room?"

"Oh Fred and George share a room, Hermione and Ginny are sharing and Ron's alone"

"Ok. I'll be right back"

He smiled and left the kitchen and went to wake the girls first he went to their room and knocked on the door from within he heard a

"Come in"

And opened the room he stood in the door way and said

"You 2 need to get up and out of bed said to wake you up and if you don't get up in 60 seconds then your going to be picked up and brought down stairs"

Ichigo threatened and smirked as they just burrowed deeper into the blankets.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55,…5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0"

And he picked up the 2 girls one over each shoulder and walked down stair and put them each in a chair at the table and pushed in their seats so that the would not fall out but now they were waking up

"W-what…"

Said Hermione and then Ginny said

"I think I lost my bed. Mom make him put me back"

Everyone except Madeye was laughing and even he had to smile at the 2 girls Ichigo said

"I'll go wake the other 3 now"

And walked back upstairs next he found the twins room and walked in saying

"I know your trying to hide those from your mom but really you need to be more careful"

As the twins stuffed the candies into their pillowcases and under the bed they smiled at the strange young man any way he smiled back and said

"Your mom want's you down for breakfast I already got the girls up next is Ron can you point me his way."

After the twins gave him directions to Ron's room he went after him he could tell he was still asleep and went strait into his room. Ichigo found Ron to be a very sound sleeper. Finally he got Ron and slung him over his shoulder and took him down stairs, he turned to the door opened it and tossed the boy onto the sidewalk and said

"Wakey wakey Ron it's morning you'll miss breakfast out here bye bye"

And he walked back inside sat down at the table and said

"He'll be in momentarily"

"What did…"

"….You do?"

Asked the twins together

"Oh I just tossed him out on the street. Let's see how he handles it!"

He smirked and soon the twins followed his example when they heard a shout from outside

"What? Bloody hell how did I end up here?"

They all smiled when he came into the kitchen and started eating and so the meal began.

After breakfast the twins asked

"So"

"who"

"are"

"you?"

They said this taking turns with the same curious look on their faces. Ichigo smiled at them they were so funny when they talked in turns.

"Hi my name's Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year."

"Where are you transferring from?"

Questioned Hermione.

"Oh I had a tutor who school me from home in place of my mother."

"If you already have a tutor why do you need to g to school?"

Asked Ron in a whiny voice.

"They work at Hogwarts as a teacher. After he tricked my father into 'accidentally' overhearing them ask if I wanted to attend this year he talked to my Gramps and then to all the other Taichou's and they out voted me and dropped me here."

So I have no choice in the matter and if try and go home they'll probably sick Kenpatchi on us."

He said the last part with a shiver.

"Who's Kenpatchi?"

Asked Ron.

"He is a giant man with a pink girl on his shoulder and a dream to kill me with his own sword in a fair fight without holding back."

Hermione looked confused at the sword comment.

"Sword? Why sword and not magic?"

"See in Japan most of our magic is channeled through a sword that we manifest or create with our magic. It's a more raw form and a lot more dangerous that's why I'm here mostly."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh sensei probably wants me to learn your magic as well seeing as they only taught me theory. That reminds me can you tell me where I can go to buy a wand?"

"Of course I'll have Arthur drop you off there on his way to work tomorrow."

She had a kind smile on her face. Ron looked curious and asked

"Hey. Can you show us your sword? I bet its cool!"

He sounded so excited at the thought of it Ichigo said.

"How about I show every one in the Order at the next meeting and you tonight"

"Why show the Order your sword? Haven't they already seen it?"

No I did not show them yet and they are probably suspicious of me so why not let them see my weapon? Any way I can only show you it's two forms I cant do the Bankai here."

"Why can't you"

"do Bankai here?"

Asked the twins

"Bankai is really powerful and usually take around ten years to learn except I learned mine in three days due to certain happening's so my Bankai is a really strange one most get a big beautiful Bankai that's way to extravagant and shows their personality, right"

They all nodded.

"I on the other hand am different me Bankai gets smaller and it compresses all my Reiatsu down to use as strength and speed. The thing is your Bankai is a reflection or manifestation of your sword soul. Like my friend Renji's Bankai is a snake like blade that follows his will attacking and every thing but the soul of his sword is a white gorilla like thing with a white snake as a tail. Or Kuchiki Taichou's his is flower petal shaped razor sharp blade's, millions of them fly according to his will and attack or anything he wants."

They looked thoughtful as if imagining these things in their mind's. The twins looked amazed and said

"can you teach us?"

"I guess I can try but we'll need a open space and remember it's hard work to get a sword it took sensei a year to theirs and they were trying really hard tothough if you ant to train during school then I can probably help you get one sooner. The reason it took sensei that long is because they were teaching classes to."

The twins looked excited to be able to learn something so cool and started debating what their souls and swords might look like. Hermione looked confused and said

"Who is your teacher? We might know them."

Ichigo smiled and said

"Oh you know them"

Every one looked at him interested in the way he said it now they really wanted to know who this 'sensei' was

"I'll give you a hint they are a guy and he has black hair."

"The only guy like that is Snape and why would anyone like being Snapes student and you seem to like your sensei so it's impossible."

"Oh Snape sensei's not so bad he just has a temper and hold's grudges. Also isn't he your undercover man on the bad guy's side? The bad guy can't change his character it will cause suspicion."

"Well that's one way to put Severous's character it to a blanket."

Said . The twins were looking at hi as if he had grown a second head and Ginny was looking thoughtful while Ron looked confused and Hermione was looking at Ron in concern. clapped her hands and said

"Well lets get started on the chores dear's"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Zangetsu Expresses His Opinion**

**I own nothing though I wish I did (remember my prior offer still stand's).**

All the Weasley's except one who is apparently named Percy. Also there was Hermione and Sirius who were talking about what was going on apparently he had not heard about the sword stuff this morning so Hermione was catching up and the twins were catching the siblings who had not been their too. Ichigo came down stairs from where he had been standing and said

"Is all this really necessary just to see Zangetsu?"

"**Yes" **

said the twins together. He sighed in defeat and walked to the middle of the room he turned and pulled his sealed sword out a sheath they couldn't see it was longer than a regular Katana and gleamed it the candle light it had an intricate designs and said

"I originally had my sword in it's second form all the time so that's next."

There was a light and then that small sword shined they all covered their eye' and when they looked up he had a cleaver like blade with bandage wrapped hilt that fluttered then he said

"now it's time to put him away"

The look of awe and amazement was almost enough to laugh the twins looked like they were like a pair five year old's with a brand new toy. Ron was staring at the sword as if it had just talked. Hermione tlooked as if she was trying to cataloge the weapon. Sirius looked like he had just found something very interesting. And Mrs Weasley had fallen over at the sight of it while the fest of the Weasleys just stood in awe at the sword. He was about sheath his sword when suddenly he fell backwards and he was dragged into his inner world.

Ichigo was inside his inner world and he saw Zangetsu and said

"Hey old man what's the big deal! Why did you drag me in here?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you about the fact that it is raining again!"

What I thought I was handling this very well considering!"

"This is from stress and you need to control the hollow!"

"What's he gone and done now?"

He decided that it would be fun to go swimming so he's down there making the best of a bad situation. I don't like it stop him! He is making me mad"

His anger was causing pressure to build up in Ichigo's head then he heard Zangetsu say

"You'll have this headache till he stops so hurry up and stop him or drain the water!"

Before he was sent back to the living world with a pounding headache. He sat up on the couch he had been laying on and groaned and moaned at the pressure behind his eyes he felt like he would explode then it just got worse when Mrs Weasley started asking how he was feeling and such so finally he just clapped his on her mouth stopping the flow of concerned questioned and said

"I know your worried as I said our swords have souls and personality right now mines just being and asshole and punishing me though none of its my fault!"

"What's not your fault?"

Asked

"Oh I didn't tell you did I?"

He looked sheepish rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. They all looked curious.

"Um I kind have more than my swords soul in me. I have an extra he's my hollow soul and his name is Shiro. He's all my bad emotions and is quite sadistic. He also has a childish personality like a kid, he's whiny and mocking and likes to make Zangetsu angry especially when he knows I'll probably get blamed for it."

Ichigo scowled deeper as he said those things and then commented

"So that being who he is and me being stressed it flooded and he went swimming and that pissed Zangetsu off so he dragged me in to warn me that if I didn't stop him from doing that he's gonna give me I migraine that rivals the one Kenpatchi gives me."

The family looked confused and Sirius said

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know maybe I'll give him a chocolate bar or twenty so that he stops. Yeah that'll work he love's chocolate."

He smiled and rubbed his temple looking slightly pained. And than he picked up Zangetsu and put him back to his regular katana shape and sheathed him. After he had rested for a moment he stood up holding a hand out to steady himself from the pain that was beating through his skull that was Zangetsu's displeasure. He heard Shiro laugh in the background. He looked around and noticed every one staring at him and he said

"What?"

The group looking at him just smiled and laughed.


End file.
